goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Visits Fluttershy106 in the Insane Hospital, Gives Him a Nosebleed and Gets Grounded
Cast Gelman and Mikey Blumberg-Joey Receptionist-Moira Me-Steven TJ Detweiler-Eric Paul as Vince LaSSao Spinelli-Julie Gretchen Grundler-Amy Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's dad's angry voice-Scary voice Transcript At the town, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: Oh boy! Because Fluttershy106 is still in the insane hospital after Chucko and Cy beat him up. I am going to visit Fluttershy106 in the hospital and give him a nosebleed. Hahahaha! Giving the beaten up school staff member a nosebleed is a game! It's called Giving the Beaten Up School Staff Member a Nosebleed! Hahahahaha! Gelman went off to the hospital, and then he entered the hospital, and he walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Gelman: I would like to see Fluttershy106 in the hospital. Reception: Okay, he's on the third floor! Off you go, then! Gelman: Thanks! Gelman walked off and he went through the hallway. Then he reached the elevator. Gelman: I can take the elevator! Gelman pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and he went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Gelman pressed the button to go to the last floor. Gelman rode the elevator up to the third floor and he reached it. The doors opened and Gelman left the elevator. The doors closed and Gelman followed the hallway on the way to the ward where Fluttershy106 was. Then he entered the ward, and then he found Fluttershy106. Fluttershy106 wasn't happy to see Gelman, and he looked annoyed. Me: Gelman, what are you doing here?! Gelman: I'm going to give you a nosebleed! Fluttershy106 was horrified. Me: Nonononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't give me a nosebleed! I want it better because Chucko and Cy attacked me! Please don't do it! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! I'm going to give you a nosebleed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Gelman walked over to Fluttershy106 and gave him a nosebleed! POW! Fluttershy106's poor nose was bleeding. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Your nose is bleeding now! Me: Ow! My nose! It hurt! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Gelman gave me a nosebleed! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Please help me! Do something to that boy! Help me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! No one's helping you now! Hahahahahahaha! So Gelman left the ward and shut the door. Fluttershy106 was in pain once again. Fluttershy106: I hope my friends will rebuild my house for me and break me free. Doctor, help! Then Gelman were walking down the road. Gelman: Oh boy! Poor Fluttershy106, he's in pain once more! He deserved it! Hahahahaha! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang came, much to Gelman's horror. They were very angry. TJ: Gelman, how dare you give Fluttershy106 a nosebleed while he's in the insane hospital?! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! Vince: We have just got a phone call from him that you did that! Spinelli: You called that a good insane hospital visit?! Gretchen: No! It's a bad insane hospital visit! Mikey: Now Fluttershy106 needs his nose cured, because of you! Gus: That's it, we're calling your parents! Gelman went home crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back home, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you give Fluttershy106 a nosebleed in the insane hospital?! You called that a good hospital visit? No! It's a bad hospital visit! Poor Fluttershy106 needs more cure for his nose, because of you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go to your room now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Trivia The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang scold Gelman for giving Fluttershy106 a nosebleed in the insane hospital Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff